A Poem
by Addy-Dot-Ham
Summary: Everyone knew Jay was a shy boy. He just kept to himself. No one thought that he yelled, or that he cursed, or joked around, or did anything remotely normal. But no one expected him to be even louder that his girlfriend.


**Hey everyone, this is a shitpost, but I hope you enjoy. The characters are a bit OOC, but it works. I hope you enjoy. ~ Addy**

Everyone knew Jay was a shy boy. He just kept to himself. Most people thought it was because he was tired of all the cameras that were on him and his family as he grew up. Anything he says could be used in a magazine for cash. He was the son of the movie star Cliff Gordon after all.

But even with a superstar dad, he was quiet, shy, and lame in the eyes of his peers. As he talked to no one, and looked down at the floor a lot. And he only talked to his friends Cole, Kai, Zane and Lloyd. And sometimes the girlfriends of his friends. So, who would want to hang out with him anyway? He wasn't the famous one.

His _dad_ was.

So he stayed quiet and alone.

But when he started to date the very out spoken, and loud, Nya Smith, lots of people were surprised. One, they seemed like they had nothing in common. And she was the sister of one of his four friends.

Nya was a sophomore, she was unknown to most for her first year. But now everyone knows her as the crazy loud sister of that one senior Kai.

Still unknown, but noticed.

Jay himself was a junior, so the teachers weren't happy about them being a couple. Teachers wished that the grades wouldn't mingle. But the Gordons helped fund the school, so the teachers didn't tell them to stop, much to the other student's dismay.

But Nya was a good thing in Jay's life, and vice versa.

Nya seemed to calm down more, and was more grounded. Jay smiled and talked more, two things he didn't do much.

No one thought that he yelled, or that he cursed, or joked around, or did anything remotely normal. But no one expected him to be even louder that his girlfriend.

It was poetry night at the school, and every student who needed extra credit, or just wanted to, joined. Jay was one of the few who wanted to. And Nya had to, along with Kai, Cole, and Lloyd.

Dressed in semi-formal wear, the audience sat in the large cafeteria and waited. Jay and Nya's friends and family sat in the crowd next to them. The couple sat next to each other, holding hands under the table.

Everyone could see the large smile on Jay's. He was fidgeting in his seat. Mr. and Mrs. Gordon asked him if he was okay. He nodded his head quickly and looked at the podium.

Then the teachers called up students to read their poems, and they waited. First the freshmen.

Lloyd read a poem about the loss of his father. It brought tears to many.

Then the sophomores.

Nya read her poem about the sea.

After two hours, it was time for the juniors.

Once Jay's name was called, he hopped up, nearly knocking his dad. He smiled widely. As he walked down the rows of people, he nearly fell. A blush rose up on to his face as he said sorry to no one. He quickly walked up to the podium and sat on the stool.

His English III teacher tapped the mike and smiled. "Okay, Jay here is going to read his poem _Blue Bird_ for every-"

Jay cut her off, trying not to laugh. "Actually, I w-will b-" he stopped a laugh from escaping from his lips, "I will be reading a different poem t-today Mrs. M."

Mrs. M looked at Jay, puzzled. "Um… okay. What poem will you be reading for us, Mr. Gordon?"

"I-I will be reading the p-poem ti-tiled" Jay laughed in to his hand. He took a deep breath. "E-erotic poem." Jay felt a tear roll down his face.

Nya was shocked at her boyfriend's words. But she thought about what he said…

 _Erotic Poem_ …

Where had she heard that phrase before…?

Mrs. M gasped. "Mr. Gordon that is high-"

Jay held up a hand and silenced his teacher. "Yeah, I'm gonna need you to shut there. 'Cause we both know that this school wouldn't have over half of it funds if it wasn't for me and my family."

An "Ohhh" was heard across the room, then students and parents a started to mumble.

Mrs. M looked at Jay, opened her mouth, but closed it right after.

"That's what I thought. Anyway." Jay smiled widely. "This is my poem, tilted Erotic Poem."

Nya then caught wind of what her boyfriend was about to do.

She bolted up and yelled "Jay I swear to God! If you do what I think you are going to do!"

Mrs. M awoke from her shock. "Miss Smith! Sit down."

Nya did not sit down.

She only stared at her boyfriend in anger.

Jay laughed quietly and leaned into the mike a bit. "Erotic Poem."

"Jay!" Nya yelled again.

" _Leg so hot._

 _Hot hot leg._

 _Leg so hot you could fry an egg._ "

The cafeteria blew up in laughter, including Jay and Nya's parents. Even Zane was cracking up.

The only one not laughing was Nya.

Nya's blood was boiling. "You meme loving dumbass!" She yelled.

"Miss Smith!" Mr. Wu, the principle of the high school exclaimed.

The laughter stopped.

"There is no need to curse! I would like you to come to my office at once!"

The students gasped. Jay never spoke back to a teacher. He didn't talk at all. Let alone curse.

"Ahhh, come one sir." Jay said. "That's bullshit and you know it."

"MR. GORDON!" The principle yelled.

"What?" Jay then caught wind of what he said. He gave a happy boyish smile. "Oh shit. My bad."

Mr. Wu's face was more red then Kai's clip-on tie now.

"My office! Both of you! Now!"

Jay rolled his eyes and stood up. "Okay." He quickly waked down the rows.

Nya was still standing. "Wait! Me too?"

"Yes!" Mr. Wu yelled.

"But! I didn't do anything wron-" Jay put his hand over his girlfriend's mouth.

"Now Nya, we must know when to surrender, for that helps us win the war."

Nya bit Jay's hand.

"Ouch!" Jay removed his hand from Nya's mouth and squeezed his hand.

Nya smiled and walked to the cafeteria doors. Jay followed, yelling.

"You bit me! With your mouth!" he held his injured hand.

The couple exited the room, leaving the rest of the school alone.

After a moment of silence, Mrs. M tapped the mike. "Now that that's over, next if Markus Jones."

But no one, not even Markus could stop thinking of what just happened. So much so, no one listened as the boy messed up his poem.


End file.
